


livin' in sin is the new thing

by 4hwalls



Series: nanny's kinktober journey [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 3some, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Sleeves, Edgeplay, Humiliation, M/M, Overstimulation, Rimming, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4hwalls/pseuds/4hwalls
Summary: Sunwoo gives great secret pal gifts.





	livin' in sin is the new thing

**Author's Note:**

> another filthy fic from yours truly! i'll be doing some kinktober prompts so why not start off with this right. 
> 
> well, enjoy! follow me at @juhwao :)

“Do you really think doing this in front of the guys will be a good idea?”  
  
  
“Just follow my lead, Chanhee. It’s not a secret to anyone at this point by the way.”  
  
  
They had decided with the rest of the boys that since they got their first win they should celebrate somehow, and _why not_ do a secret pal game among themselves. So here they were, because the game was today and Sunwoo still hadn’t bought Younghoon’s gift. He wanted to get creative since all of them were buying clothing or accessories to each other.   
  
  
That’s how they ended up at a sex shop.   
  
  
“How big should we get it? They have it at so many sizes it’s confusing.” Chanhee whined, while looking at the wall full of different cock sleeve options.   
  
  
“How big can you take?”  
  
  
The pink haired boy just rolled his eyes at Sunwoo’s smug look. He really was dealing with a teenager wasn’t he. But he did take that into consideration. He had to get one big enough to make Younghoon feel ashamed but not too big to rip him in two. He looked at the bottom of the wall and saw one that had a cock ring attached and _boy_, that was perfect. He called Sunwoo again, who was picking a vibrating plug to match the look.   
  
  
“Think he’ll like it?”   
  
  
“Like it? He’ll _love_ it, baby.” The two of them shared not-so-innocent smiles, before heading to the cashier.   
  
  
Younghoon was sure in for a surprise.   
  
  
  
  
“Okay, guys, calm down! Let’s start now!” Sangyeon was trying to get all of them together in the living room so they could start the game. Their center table was full of different sized packages of the gifts they got for each other, some that gave away what they were and some who left a lot for imagination. “As the leader and the oldest, I’ll go first. My secret pal is someone who is always there to make sure we get better at performing and dancing, he can be a little too rough sometimes but is still a very nice friend.” They all started yelling different names, trying to guess who it is, until someone got it right. “Eric got it! It’s Changmin!”   
  
  
The game soon progressed from Changmin, who snapped at Sangyeon for getting him camomile tea, until only Younghoon, Juyeon and Jaehyun were left. It was Sunwoo’s turn of giving away his gift.   
  
  
“So, my secret pal has always needed this. I tried to think of a gift that would make him feel better about not being able to attend to people’s needs, since he’s a very… giving person. He gets some of us sad sometimes with this problem he has, I’m not gonna lie, so this will for sure make it all go away.” He said in a overly sentimental voice, making them all laugh.   
  
  
“Um… I have a guess.” Said Juyeon. “Is it Younghoon? I mean, he’s always trying to help us but he doesn’t make me sad, so… I’m not sure.”   
  
  
“You got it right! Here’s your present, Younghoon! Open it!” Sunwoo said, smiling, while looking at Chanhee who was trying to hold back a laugh.   
  
  
Younghoon thanked him and picked up his present, all eyes on him as he started opening up the package, trying to guess what it was. When he did manage to get it open, everyone got silent.  
  
  
“What, you didn’t like it? I bought it with so much consideration, Younghoonie!” Sunwoo said, pouting at the taller boy, who was probably as red as a tomato by now. He just sat there, holding both the cock sleeve and the plug they got him. Sangyeon noticed the elephant in the room, and just decided to get the game over with.   
  
  
“So… this is getting kinda boring right, everyone?” He said, with an awkward laugh. “Younghoon, why don’t you just say who you got?”   
  
  
“I-I got Sunwoo. Which means Jaehyun and Juyeon picked each other, so the game is over. If you excuse me, I’ll be going to my room.” He got up from the circle on the floor, leaving the box with the toys there, stomping off to his room. Everyone decided to just call it a night, since it was getting late already. Sunwoo picked up the box, noticing Juyeon heading to their shared room with Younghoon and called him.   
  
  
“Juyeon! Can you please go to sleep at Eric’s tonight? Chanhee and I have to… talk with Younghoon, so… please?” Juyeon smirked back at him.  
  
  
“Okay.” Sunwoo smiled. “Don’t fuck on my bed, though. Or I’ll have Eric fuck me on Chanhee’s.”   
  
  
“Your wish is my command, master.” Sunwoo bowed down to mock him, only to get pushed, before making his way into the room with Chanhee, who was waiting for him in the sofa.   
  
  
Younghoon was on his bed, lying down covered from head to toe, only moving his head out when he heard the sound of the door being locked from the inside. Sunwoo sat beside his head, and started stroking his hair, while Chanhee remained standing.  
  
  
“Younghoonie… you know what you did back there was totally unacceptable, right? Chanhee and I personally picked them for you, thinking you would like it, and that’s how you treat us? Just leaving your new toys out there for anyone to pick it up? You should know you’ll get punished for it– oh…”   
  
  
Younghoon knew where this was heading and, _no_ he didn’t dislike it. He not only liked it but he also had a fucking hard on, which he made sure to let Sunwoo know, pushing off his covers. One look at the tent in his sweatpants was enough to make the younger understand what he meant.   
  
  
“You got a secret present just for us, Younghoonie?” Chanhee said, walking up to him. He sat down on top of Younghoon, bending down to kiss him. He held his jaw as they made out, to let the boy know that he wasn’t the one in charge tonight. “Shall we unwrap it?” He said, smiling against the older’s lips.   
  
  
Chanhee wasn’t as good during foreplay as Sunwoo, so after pulling Younghoon’s pants and underwear out of the way he just let the younger do the job. Sunwoo already made sure to clean the toys before giving them to Younghoon, expecting it to be used right away. He let Chanhee start stroking the boy to get him on edge before they put the cock sleeve, leaning down to kiss him.   
  
  
The kiss was slow but sensual. The younger gave Younghoon a peck before slipping his tongue inside his mouth, holding his face the same way Chanhee did, earning him a few whimpers from the taller. He pulled away before looking at him in the eyes, seeing the desperation in them. He kissed his cheek, before moving to his neck, sadly not being able to leave a hickey because of their job. Pushing the boy’s head to the side, he leaned up to whisper into his ear.   
  
  
“You do know why we got you this, right baby? Your worthless tiny cock just isn’t doing it for the pink little shit anymore. You see, after he found my dick could fill him up in all the right places, he just didn’t see a point in lying to you anymore. Why would he waste his time getting fucked by your clit, because calling it a cock would be an offense to an actual one, when he could have mine anytime he wanted?” Younghoon had tears in his eyes from the humiliation and from Chanhee, who was finally putting the cock sleeve on him, making sure to get his balls in the ring. “But I felt bad you know, you two have such a beautiful thing going on to be destroyed by that useless thing. So now you get to fuck him– I mean, the sleeve will. But you won’t get to cum, sorry. Maybe if you’re good enough I’ll let you cum, but only using the plug. You don’t deserve my cock just yet.” He finished, smiling down at Younghoon, who was a mess of arousal and frustration.   
  
  
He got up, pulling Chanhee along by the hair, messily kissing him, before making him pull his clothes off.   
  
  
“You,” He pointed at Younghoon. “Ass up, head down. Now!” Younghoon hesitated, but as soon as Sunwoo’s voice went up, he got into position, taking off his shirt, being the only one naked in the room. “Chanhee, go work his ass. I want him ready, and no lube. Your mouth can do the job.”   
  
  
Chanhee silently nodded, getting on his knees behind Younghoon, spreading his cheeks. He started blowing hot air on his hole, laughing at how it was clenching, either by the sensation or the need to be filled. Or both. Chanhee licked around the muscle at first, before lapping at it like a hungry bitch. He spat on it, using his fingers to spread it around, before inserting one slowly, knowing it’s been a while since Younghoon got fucked.   
  
  
As he prepped the boy, Sunwoo got behind him, pulling the pink haired boy’s sweats down just enough to reveal his ass. It’s not like he would use his dick either, knowing it was even smaller than Younghoon’s. But Chanhee knew his place, and was a pro at cumming only by getting his ass fucked.   
  
  
Sunwoo pulled Chanhee’s own buttplug out of him, making the boy whimper against Younghoon’s ass. Pulling his hard cock out of his pants, so they all were clothed besides Younghoon, he spread Chanhee’s cheeks again and with no prep needed, he shoved his cock all at once inside him.   
  
  
“Fuck, Sunwoo! Oh my god, y-yes!” Chanhee forgot Younghoon for a moment, leaving two of his fingers inside him, slightly scrapping him with his short fingernails. Sunwoo put his hand over the boy’s mouth, leaving him breathless for a moment, as he continued pistoning in and out of him.   
  
  
“You loud bitch, can’t you shut up for a second here? All of the boys already know you’re a slut for cock, we don’t need you waking them up because of that. Now be a good boy and put the plug inside the dumb whore.” Taking his hand off Chanhee’s mouth, he let the boy work the medium sized vibrating plug inside Younghoon, getting even harder inside Chanhee as the tall boy’s mewls filled the room. “Okay, now go sit on the chair by the desk. Sit with each leg over the chair’s arms.” Sunwoo said while looking at Younghoon.   
  
  
Sunwoo got the small remote from where the plug was, and as soon as he had complete view of Younghoon’s cock, balls and hole all open in the chair, he pressed it on the highest setting, knowing it would for sure get the boy even more on edge than he already was. “Look at us Younghoonie. Be a man for once.” He said, fucking Chanhee even harder than before. Pulling Chanhee up to meet his chest by his neck, he made sure they were directly in front of the taller. “See how much of a mess I can make your boyfriend become? Maybe for the first time in two years you’ll be able to do that, huh?” He was panting, pushing Chanhee’s body down once again, looking straight in Younghoon’s eyes.   
  
  
Chanhee started clenching harder down on his cock, so he just pulled out to let Younghoon have some fun. The boy was full on crying now, his dick standing tall and almost purple because of the lack of stimulation on the area. He turned Chanhee’s body so Younghoon now had a view of his ass.   
  
  
“See this, dumb baby? Look at how red and open I can make his pussy hole become. I can just pull on it,” To emphasize, he put three of his fingers inside Chanhee, pulling his hole open. “And nothing happens. Because my cock is able to open him up enough to get him loose like a slut should be.” He got up again, dragging Chanhee through his hair to the chair. “Fuck him now. And make him cum, let’s see if you can do it now.”   
  
  
Chanhee got up, sitting on a reverse cowgirl position on Younghoon’s dick. The sleeve was slightly bigger than sunwoo, but had the same girth, so he could take it without much difficulty. Younghoon took the risk and held onto Chanhee’s waist, just so he could make his thrusts more precise. Sunwoo paid it no mind, letting the boy feel in control for a second, lazily stroking his own cock.   
  
  
It didn’t take long for Chanhee to cum, having had the plug inside for hours and getting fucked twice, he came untouched, getting cum all over his shirt and sweats. Chanhee didn’t have to be told anything, he just got up from the cock and got on his knees in front of Sunwoo, taking his dick in his mouth.   
  
  
“P-please let me cum, Sunwoo, I-I swear I’ll be good, just let me cum, i-it hurts!” Younghoon was full on sobbing, bringing a smile to his face.   
  
  
“Why are you being so impatient? I thought you liked the gift?” He made a confused face at the boy on the chair, holding Chanhee’s head as he came with a groan, having the boy swallow it all. “_Fuck_, baby, you did such a good job. Get on the bed and let me deal with your dumb boyfriend.” And so Chanhee did, wrapping himself with Younghoon’s blankets.   
  
  
Sunwoo pulled his pants up, going for Younghoon. “I’ll take the sleeve off, but you can only cum when I say so, and if you touch your cock, _I swear to god_ I’ll have you on a cage for a whole month. Got it?” Younghoon nodded, desperate to cum by now.   
  
  
Sunwoo took it off him, the boy letting out a sigh of relief from having his cock freed, and pressed on the highest level of the plug again, holding the best for last. Younghoon gave a cry of surprise in the middle of his sobs, holding the arms of the chair so tightly his knuckles were turning white.   
  
  
“Please! Please, _fuck_, let me cum, I can’t take it a-anymore, please Sunwoo!”   
  
  
And so Sunwoo did.   
  
  
“Cum, you dumb slut.” As he said that, he pressed on the shocking function the plug had, not minding that the yell Younghoon let out probably woke all of them up. The boy came so hard he slumped forward, falling down on the floor. Sunwoo immediately ran up to him, their playtime was over.   
  
  
“Shh, here baby, it’s alright. You can cry all you want, let’s take this off, huh?” He took the plug out of Younghoon, holding the boy against his chest while he sobbed, the stimulation coming down on him now. Chanhee got up and put Younghoon’s and Sunwoo’s mattresses on the floor, making one big bed for them. “Let’s lay down. Baby, can you please get a wet rag for him?” He said, looking at Chanhee. The pink haired boy left the room quietly (“Everything is fine, you know how Younghoon gets when we are together.” He heard Chanhee telling someone outside).   
  
  
“Are you okay? Were we too rough on you?” He asked Younghoon, who was now only letting out small sniffles.   
  
  
“You were rough, but you know I like it. You were exactly what we both needed, you know that right?” Younghoon told the younger, smiling up at him. Sunwoo smiled back, choosing to reply with hugging the boy tighter.   
  
  
Chanhee came back, with a rag and some comfortable clothes for the tall boy, locking the door again, and gently cleaned Younghoon while Sunwoo held him. After getting him cleaned and dressed, they all snuggled up together, knowing they wouldn’t have it any other way.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
